


I won’t let you be lonely anymore

by justmarcialima



Series: Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, F/F, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: River and the Doctor became tentative friends after their first encounter at the astronomy tower.





	I won’t let you be lonely anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one but I'm posting anyways.

River honestly thought nothing would come off her midnight surprise rendezvous with the Doctor. People usually didn’t made an effort to get to know her, even if they were interested in her body, and she was fine with that most of the time. But somehow that night with the Doctor felt different. It felt like a big deal even if her mind told her she was kidding herself. 

So River convinced herself that everything would stay the same and maybe they would only glance at each other from afar and nod. Boy, was she wrong about that. That morning she sat down at the Slytherin table with an advanced arithmancy book ready to study. River usually never interacted with her housemates as well because she was muggleborn and most of them frowned upon that in their house. She thought it was ridiculous and vouched that if she ever was in a position of power to stop that discrimination she would. River wasn’t sure what she wanted to do with her life yet. She was one year away from graduating and was good in most subjects, having a keen interest about the dark arts. Her interest wasn’t because she wanted to become a dark wizard, like everybody on Hogwarts thought, but because she wanted to be able to know how to deal with it. The Wizarding World wasn’t at war now but she knew it was never too safe to be too cautious. Although, she wanted to help people, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be an auror since she thought the job was too restrictive. She wanted a job where she could control everything and have a bit of freedom. He wasn’t sure yet what type of job that was. 

As River was pondering about this, she didn’t noticed when the Doctor entered the dining room and made her way towards her instead of her own house table. She only noticed when the girl popped down beside her, so close her thighs were touching. She was a yellow point in a sea of green. 

“Good morning, River.” She greeted enthusiastically while she grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and pumpkin juice. 

River looked up from her book and frowned at her. “What are you doing here?” 

“Eating breakfast.” The Doctor said like it was normal for her to be doing that in the Slytherin table. River could feel the heat of her housemates burning stares. They probably hadn’t said anything yet because the Doctor was pureblood and the most popular kid at Hogwarts. 

“Shouldn’t you be doing that in the Hufflepuff table?” She pointed at the girl’s table that was located at the far side of the dining hall. As she looked around she realized everybody was staring at them. River felt her cheeks burning without her consent so she glared at them until most of the kids looked away in fright. 

“There’s no you in the Hufflepuff table.” The Doctor shrugged like she was making sense right now. “And I wanted to have breakfast with you.” She smiled right before she took a big gulp of her juice. 

“Why?” River frowned closing her book and staring at the blonde girl like she was growing another head. 

“What do you mean why?”’ The Doctor frowned confused. 

“Why do you want to have breakfast with me?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Not really, no.” 

“You’re nice, River.” 

River scoffed. “I’m really not, sweetie.” 

“You are! You just don’t let people see it often.” The Doctor said with conviction. 

“Think what you want, sweetie.” River shrugged and went back to her book, answering monosyllabically the Doctor’s questions since she was unable to ignore her like she ignored everybody else. 

 

That kept happening. Whenever River was, the Doctor popped out. River had no idea how she was able to find her, the girl must be really good performing location spells. 

“How do you keep finding me?” She asked one day when the Doctor sat down next to her in the most secluded place in the library. 

The Doctor shrugged. “I have a thing.” 

River frowned. “What thing?”

The Doctor chewed on her bottom lip and hesitated before blurting it out. “I can kinda see the future.” 

“What?!” River gasped. 

“It’s not always accurate and it’s not like I get visions, although it can happen. It’s more like a gut feeling.” 

“So you know where I’ll go before I do?” River asked and the Doctor nodded. “It’s a bit stalkerish.” 

The Doctor blushed furiously. “I don’t do it on purpose, it just happens!” 

“Suuure.” River drawls it out causing the Doctor to blush even more. “Let me pretend I believe in that.” 

“I’m telling the truth!” The Doctor huffed and River chuckled. 

“So you knew that I would be in the astronomy tower?” She asked, genuinely curious. 

“No, that one was an honest surprise.” The Doctor sighed. “I just like to go there sometimes to be alone.” 

“Me too.” River whispered and they shared a moment looking into each other’s eyes. Then River shook her head and broke the moment. “So you can do that to anyone? Do you know where the Director is now?” 

“Not to anyone.” The blonde shook her head. “Some wizards have protection spells cast upon themselves.” She blushed suddenly. “And it’s not like I’m a gps, honestly the only person I seem to know where they are at all times is you. I don’t know why. It just happens.” 

“Maybe your gut feeling thinks I’m dangerous.” River smirks and the Doctor smiles at her. 

“I don’t think that’s quite it, River.” She whispers quietly. 

They spent a little minute in silence before the Doctor asks: “How about you? Any cools tricks I need to know about?” 

River ponders if she should tell the Doctor her secret. The girls seemed trustworthy enough but nobody knew this about her and she could potentially get in serious trouble if someone found out. River sighs and decided to give a leap of faith for the first time in her life. She looked around to be sure they were alone and casted a wandless “Muffliato” before she whispered: “I’m an animagus.” 

The Doctor gasped loudly and River shushed her, looking around again to make sure no one had heard them. 

“But River, that’s amazing!” The Doctor whispered excitedly. “It’s super difficult to become an animagus. I tried but I could not hold that mandrake leaf in my mouth for a month.” 

River rolled her eyes. “Of course you couldn’t, you’re a chatterbox.” She then turned serious. “You cannot tell anyone about this!” 

“Why? Unless you’re-” She stopped herself and gasped again. The Doctor looked around again and lowered her voice even more. “You’re unregistered?” River nodded. “River! You need to register. You can go to Azkaban for this!” 

“I know!” She hissed. “That’s why I’m telling you that you cannot blab about this to anyone or I’ll go to the most horrid place to ever exist that is crawling with Dementors and Death Eaters.” 

“Why aren’t you registered? Why even risk it?” 

“Because I don’t know if I’ll need to disappear somewhere someday or fake my own death. You never know, I might turn out to be a criminal or something.” The Doctor scoffed. “I could! You don’t know me.” River huffed. 

“Not really but I want to.” The Doctor smiled softly. “If you let me.” 

“I just told you a massive secret about me that could ruin my life, I think that ship has already sailed, Doctor.” River rolled her eyes. 

“Fair enough.” The Doctor said. “But you really should register, River. Nothing is worth going to Azkaban for.” 

River sighed. The Doctor wasn’t telling her nothing that she hadn’t told herself, but it was so difficult to let go. River always felt the need to have something up her sleeve to protect herself and if she registered she would be letting go of that trump. It was something she hadn’t been able to do even with the consequence of Azkaban hanging over her head. 

A heavy silence hanged upon them for a while. No one being able to tell something until the Doctor sighed. “What’s your animagus form?” 

River smirks. “A black panther, of course.” 

The Doctor gasped again. 

“Wow. You have to show me sometime!” The Doctor pleaded causing River to laugh. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

River started to enjoy her time spent with the Doctor. The girl was quirky, smart, beautiful and very weird. River never thought she would like the combination so much. 

“What’s up with the “Doctor” anyways?” She asked one day when they were studying together in the library. “That can’t be your actual name.” 

“It’s not.” The Doctor said as she reclined on her chair. “I don’t think anyone here in Hogwarts knows my name apart from the Director, that is.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t like my real name.” She shrugged. “Doctor is the name I choose to have because it has a positive meaning.” 

“Well you have to tell me your real name now.” River said as she dropped her feather on the parchment she was writing. 

The Doctor hesitated for a moment and River rolled her eyes. “I told you something that can land me in Azkaban, c’mon.’ She whispered. “You know you can trust me.” 

“I know.” The Doctor whispered back before she leaned forward and whispered her name against River’s ear, causing the girl to shiver from the contact. 

As the Doctor leaned back on her chair, River frowned. “Your name is beautiful.” She said and the Doctor blushed. “Why you don’t like it?”

“It’s complicated.” River was going to press for answers but decided to back down when she got a glimpse of the Doctor’s eyes. She looked sad all of a sudden. Like the thought of it was destroying her inside. 

“Well, your secret is safe with me, sweetie.” River smiled at her softly. “Now let’s go back to this potion essay.” 

 

They were again having breakfast together at the Slytherin table. The Doctor was telling a tale from one of her last Quidditch matches, gesticulating with a cup of pumpkin juice in her hand that River was sure it was going to spill when she stopped abruptly. River raised an eyebrow at her in questioning. “Everybody is staring at us.” She whispered. 

“They always stare at us, sweetie.” River says in a matter of fact tone, not even bothering to look around. 

“Why?” 

“Well, first of all you’re a Hufflepuff sitting in the Slytherin table.” She points out. “And second, they probably think we’re sleeping together.” 

The Doctor gasps and blushes. “W-Why?” 

“That’s the only reason why someone usually talks to me.” 

“That’s terrible!” She exclaims while River shrugs. 

“It worked for me so far.” 

The Doctor sighs. “River, I still don’t understand why you shut yourself out like this.” 

“Not the place for us to be discussing this.” She hisses, refraining from looking around. 

“We’ll have to talk about this eventually.” The Doctor huffed. 

“Not if I can help it.’ She whispers. 

The Doctor wanted to push her further but decided not to, sighing and changing the subject. “Do you know how to conjure a Patronus?” 

“Not a corporeal one yet.” River sighed. That was still a touchy subject for her but at least it was better than the last one. “I’ve been struggling with mine, apparently I don’t have a happy memory strong enough.” 

“There’s a legend about how true soulmates will only conjure up each other’s Patronuses.” The Patronus wasn’t a spell the Doctor was particularly passionate about because she always thought her corporeal Patronus made no sense with her personality. That was until she realized River’s animagus form was a black panther. It just happened to also be her Patronus corporeal form. 

“Surely you don’t believe that?” River scoffed. 

“I don’t know what I believe anymore.” She whispered ominously and River rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend. “I’ll help you with your patronus.” 

“And how do you plan to do this?” River asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Either causing you to have really happy memories or helping with your conjuring.” She smiled. “The plan is helping with both.” 

 

River only rolled her eyes but she was smiling. She would like that. Very much. She had a feeling that the Doctor would end up making her really happy in the future. She was already making plans to talk to a teacher to help her register her animagus form. It wouldn’t do well to go to Azkaban now that she finally had a friend.


End file.
